Just Fine
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Link and Zelda had been taken to Ganon's kingdom. Now they must escape with their daughter. Can they live through this? Sorry this is my first story. I'm bad at summaries! Please don't judge me! I am only human! I don't own Zelda! Read at own risk!Oneshot


Hey! I'm new here and this is my first short story! I'm so proud of myself! Please R&R!

Just Fine

Link, the hero of time, was in the training arena practicing with some friends. All of them were wearing a gray tunic besides Link, who had his normal green tunic on. Two of the men were fighting with swords in the battlefield that the others made by standing in a circle. The sound of metal clanging together and the groans of people fighting for victory and pride made Link's heart race.

Finally the match was over and only one was on his feet. Mike looked up at the man that he lost to. A hand came in front of his face and heard the words, "Nice try." The two of them laughed as the one helped his friend up. Mike went to join the others in the circle.

Link was amazed at his friend's skill. "Hey, Kai!" he called as he entered the ring. Kai looked behind him and saw Link coming into the arena.

"Ahh, Link." Kai answered back. "Are you next to lose?"

Laughing Link said, "No, your next to lose."

Kai got ready for his new match. "We'll about that." he said, and with that the matched started with the sound of cheers from the small crowd.

The battle wasn't very long. Link came out the winner. Taking his hand and lending it to Kai he said, "You're good, but not good enough." Once again they laughed and got out of the ring.

Not long after Zelda came to watch and Link went with his wife inside. As they walked in a little girl in a bright red dress and long blond hair came running down the hallway. "Daddy!" she called.

Link kneeled down to catch his daughter in his arms. "Hey, Kayla!" he said. "How is my little girl?"

"Good." Kayla answered sweetly. "Mommy? Can you and Daddy play?" she asked.

Zelda kneeled next to Link and said, "No, not right now, I need to talk to your father about something important. How about we play with you later?"

Jumping up she answered, "Okay!" With that she ran off.

Link chuckled as he got up along with Zelda. Going up the stairs Link stared at Zelda's pink dress as it shined with beautiful steaks of light. Her hair waved in the slight wind as she walked on. Link couldn't believe that he was married to the most wonderful women in the world.

When they reached their room they entered. Link walked in and turned to face Zelda who was closing the door. "So..." Link started. "What's this important thing that you needed to tell me?"

Zelda looked in her husband's baby blue eyes. They shined with happiness and love she didn't want to tell him what she wanted to tell him. She knew that was all going to change in the matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath she said it, "Link, I'm having this feeling that Ganondorf is... coming."

Link's eyes did change to a worried look but not as much as Zelda thought. Link walked over to his wife that was close to tears of fear. "Zelda..." he said softly, "Don't worry about it." Hugging her he went on, "If that demon comes anywhere near us I'll destroy him. I wouldn't let him hurt you or Kayla."

Zelda cried on Link's shoulder and said, "But... what happens if you die...?"

Link smiled and answered, "As long as my two loved ones are okay I will never die. I will be with you even after death." Zelda's tears fell down her cheeks even harder now. She couldn't take the thought of her love's death. "Come on... let's go down stairs."

As Link took Zelda down stairs Ganon and his child were watching. Nami was the name of his **19** year old teenager. Looking at the young hero she said, "Whoa, he's cute!" Ganon looked over at his daughter with concern of her turning from him. Nami was a free sprit and it worries Ganon. "Father, can I have him?"

Ganon jumped up, now he was scared. "'_Have_ him'? What do you mean by that?"

Nami giggled at her father's face. "Don't worry, father." she chuckled. "I'm not going to go on their side. What I mean is... well you know."

Ganon calmed down a little; he kind of knew what his daughter was talking about. Nami was so unpredictable. "All right, I guess so." he said looking back into the smoke that showed the two lovers. "But we should strike tonight!" Nami nodded in agreement.

Link had put his tree year old daughter to bed and now he was waiting for Zelda to kiss their child goodnight. He remembered when they had the little one. Link was only **17** at the time, (that makes Link **20** now if you didn't know that) but that didn't made much of a difference to Zelda. He remembered the first time he looked in those little blue eyes that looked like Zelda's.

Shaking his head at how it had been three years since that day Link wondered where Zelda was now. He has been waiting for **15** minutes now. Then he got scared about something happening to Zelda and his little girl. Running out of the door Zelda was standing just outside about to come in. "Are you okay?" Link asked worried about her.

Zelda nodded, "Don't worry, Kayla just got scared with her closet open so I told her a bedtime story." Link relaxed a bit now that he knew everything was all right.

Zelda and Link went inside and got into bed. With a small kiss the two love birds went to sleep.

Link woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. Something was keeping him awake and he knew that is was for a good reason. Getting up from his warm bed that he shared with his beloved wife, Zelda he looked down at his angel. Zelda looked so peaceful. Link thought that he should go and check on Kayla.

Leaving the room he went across the hallway and opened the door to Kayla's room. Peeking into the dark room he saw his little one sleeping on her bed with her teddy bear, known as Olive. Link smiled at the beautiful scene.

Knowing that she was okay Link went back to his room leaving Kayla's door open. Link got into bed again and since he knew that everything was normal he closed his eyes.

Soon after he closed his eyes his heard a mumbling beside him. Link's eyes shot open to find Ganon in his face. The next thing he noticed was Zelda struggling to free herself from Ganon's guards. Link went to grab Ganon and ended up reaching into a pair of hand cuffs. Link was forced to his feet by the evil one's guards.

Link turned his head to hear Kayla's cries and screams. "Let her GO!!" Link yelled at the top of his voice. The guard that had Kayla in his arms just smiled and looked down at the child holding her teddy for dear life. Staring back at Link, who was glaring back as he did his best to break free from the guards, he took Olive from the little Kayla.

Kayla screamed for her teddy back. "Give me Olive!" she cried, her tears flowing down her cheeks. The guard started to laugh at the little one.

Zelda was able to free her mouth and yelled out, "Give it back to her!"

Ganon then spoke, "Now, now, my fellow guard." The guard that had Kayla looked up at his master. "Is that the way to treat the young one? She has nothing to do about our visit, now does she?" The guard the placed Kayla on the ground and gave her bear. Kayla ran to her mother and Zelda held her child tight.

Link was glad to see his daughter out of the guard's hands. He was then snapped out of his thoughts and his attention drawn towards Ganon. "What is your reason to come here?!" Link asked loudly.

Ganon looked over to a shadow in the corner and someone came out. "This is my daughter Nami, Link." he said plainly. Link looked at the teenager standing before him. She had short red hair like her father and was wearing a red belly shirt and red pants.

"You're cute." Nami giggled. Link's eyes widened as he tried to step back, but the guards pushed him forward again. Nami caressed his cheek which made Link more uncomfortable. Throwing his head back in rejection Link went for a kick at Nami. Ganon stopped it before it got anywhere.

Ganon smirked and said, "Nice try boy." Link glared at him.

Nami stepped back, "Maybe I don't want him for keeps." She said. Link shivered at that.

Ganon looked at his men and commanded, "Take them all to my fortress and put them in dungeon.

The guards pushed Link forward, but he refused to go anywhere. Zelda was carrying Kayla as she went with the guards. Watching Link get tugged slowly to the door a tear fell down her face.

Link, Zelda, Kayla and Olive sat in the dungeon. Kayla had fallen asleep in Zelda's arms as she lay in Link's arms. Zelda and Kayla had a torn up dress on and Link had the skirt part of a worn out tunic.

Link rested his head on Zelda's. Zelda then broke the silence, "Link…?" she started. "What are we going to do now?"

Link was thinking about that already, but nothing came to his mind. "I don't know…" he answered. "But no matter what happens… I will always be with you and Kayla… always." Zelda didn't say anything she just sat there and leaned in closer to her love.

Link and Zelda looked up at the sound of a door slamming. Nami, Ganon and two guards came into the dungeon. Link's expression darkened. Approaching there cell the guards opened the door. They grabbed Link by the arms. Link fought back as they took him away from his wife and child.

Zelda watched helplessly as her husband was dragged away. Link had his hands cuffed in front of him then a guard took his sword out. Link stopped moving as the tip of the sword was at his back. The guards took him away and tears ran down Zelda's cheek.

Closing the cell door Ganon turned to his daughter. "Remember he dies tomorrow. Zelda's eyes widened she knew that this was going to happen. Nami smiled and they both walked out the door. Zelda then started to cry.

Link was thrown into a room and was locked in. Looking around he saw a bed with blue covers. The walls were painted red and there was a blue couch. Seeing that he couldn't do anything he sat on the couch and waited for something to happen.

Link waited for **5** minutes and was starting to fall asleep. The door opened and Link got up as fast as he could. Nami came in and the door was locked again from the outside. Link gasped, "You…"

Nami giggled and came closer. "Yes, Link. Me." Nami was to close for Link's comfort and he started to back up. "I like you." Nami continued. "But you are not right for me. So my father is going to kill you tomorrow." Link ran out of space to back up he was now up against the wall. Nami came up to him and through her arms around him. Link got scared but he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. "So that gives me only tonight to get as much as I want of you." Nami finished.

She licked his ear and Link move away yelling, "No!" Nami looked over at him on the other side of the room giggling. "What do you want from me?" he yelled.

Nami sighed, "I want you!" she said making it sound obvious. Link shivered again it scared him to think about what was happening.

Nami was tiered of playing games with no meaning and wanted the main reason she came. Before Link knew it Nami was right in front of his face. She grabbed the chains of Link's cuffs and pulled back on them. Link pulled the opposite way refusing for her to get closer to him. Link fell for Nami's trap and when she released the chains Link stumbled back and landed on the bed. Nami jumped on the bed and took hold of the cuffs before Link could recover his fall. She placed the chains on the headboard so Link wasn't able to escape.

Nami smiled and said, "There you go. Now you're all mine." Link tried to get out but his hands were stuck.

Nami pushed a button above Link's head. Link looked up at what she was doing and then he found that his legs were now pined down. Shackles came up from the bed itself and now Link couldn't move at all.

Link's heart started to race as Nami spoke. "Are you comfortable?" she asked softly caressing his cheek like before.

Link growled at her touch and yelled out, "Let me go you…" Before he could finish his sentence Nami took a small scarf out of her pocket and tied it around Link's mouth.

"My father said we have to be quite." Nami told him.

Link mumbled something that sounded like "Rot in hell!" but Nami ignored it and ran her fingers down his chest. Link went into panic as her soft touch kept going down to his stomach he didn't like what was coming to him.

Zelda was holding her child in her arms. Her little angle was still sleeping to her relief; she didn't want her to see what was happening and scare her. It has been about **2 **hours since Link was taken away. She wondered if he was okay.

Snapping out of her worry for Link, Kayla moaned and started to wake up. "Mommy?" she murmured.

"Yes, my child. I'm here." Zelda whispered.

The little one stretched her arms out and asked, "Where's Daddy?" Zelda looked down at her daughter wondering what to say.

"I don't know where he is." Zelda answered.

Just then a door slammed and two guards came with Link. They pushed him into the cell and Link fell over landing on the ground. Zelda ran up to help him and Kayla stayed where she was scared of what she saw.

"Link!" Zelda cried. Link got up on his knees returned the hug that he received from his love. "You're okay!"

A tear ran down Link's own face as he started to feel guilty of what happened. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Zelda loosened the hug as she looked into his eyes. "For what, Link?" she asked worried about her husband's blank expression.

Link Looked into his wife's blue eye's and started to speak, "I tried to stop it! It's just… she was all over me!" He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Zelda.

Zelda was so confused. "What are talking about?" she asked.

Link over at Kayla, he didn't want to talk about what he was trying say in front of her. Looking back at Zelda he sighed. Slowly he moved closer to her and whispered, "S-she... used... m-me..."

Zelda gasped. "You mean… she..." Link nodded. "Oh, Link it's not your fault at all. You did nothing." She hugged him again. Link hesitated at first but hugged her back with a tight grip as if he was going to die that very second. Standing back up they walked over to Kayla.

As the night went on Kayla played with her teddy as Link rested his head in Zelda's lap. Zelda ran her fingers through his soft blond hair as he nodding off to sleep. Zelda smiled down at Link who was slowly closing his eyes. She knew that he was tired so she started to hum a lullaby that her mother once sung. Link looked up at her wondering what the tune was.

"What song is that?" he asked.

Zelda stopped humming and said, "It's what my mother use to sing to me before she died."

Link smiled weakly. "I've never heard you sing that."

"That's because I never thought about the song for a really long time." Zelda told him. She started to hum the soothing tune again. Link slowly closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep.

Link woke up to find Zelda missing and Kayla crying. Looking around for his daughter he found her in the arms of Ganon's knights. Standing up he saw Zelda beside the guard with her baby. She was also captured by a guard.

The guards then came in the cell to get him. Throwing Kayla and Zelda back in, they locked the door. Link struggled to free himself but there was no way he could. They slammed him to the bars of the cell Zelda and Kayla were in.

Zelda gasped and told her child to stay where she was. Running up to her love she started to cry. She put her hand through the bars and softly held Link's face. Link and Zelda rested their heads on the bars and their foreheads were touching ever so slightly. The guards had him by the arms so Link was grasping the bars. "What's going to happen?" Zelda whispered.

Link was trying to calm Zelda down until he heard a sound of a whip. Link jolted in fear. Ganon wanted him to feel pain before he died. He thought that this would have an effect and he got what he wanted.

Link knew what was next. Closing his eyes tight he waited for the blow. The whip came down tearing the skin on his back. Link flinched but showed no weakness. Ganon grunted and brought down the whip again. Link knew that Ganon wanted to hear him cry out in pain but he did nothing. Zelda held on to the bars, watching, listening to each crackle of the whip on her husband. Nami watched also smiling at Link's pain.

The whip came down once again and Link felt that he was losing his act and wanted to cry out. Ganon saw the weakness in him and came down with the whip as hard as he could. Link through his head up. Tears came down from Zelda's eyes when she heard something. A small whimper escaped from Link's lips.

Ganon laughed. He made the hero weep and he couldn't believe it. Nami joined in this laughter. Now that Link felt pain Ganon wanted to kill him. The guards brought Link to Ganon who held a knife in his hand.

Zelda wasn't going to stand and watch her husband's death. Looking over at the guard at the door of the cell Zelda crawled over. She saw the keys to the door. Carefully she reached out to grab them. By this time Link only waited for his death. Zelda found the key to the cell and ran out. Ganon was about to strike the helpless hero when Zelda stepped in the way and took the hit.

Link yelled out Zelda's name as she fell to the ground. He was finally able to free himself from the guard's grasp. Kneeling to the ground with his wife he stared at the knife sticking out of her side.

Nami wasn't happy that Link was still alive. Grabbing a sword that was hanging from the wall she went in for the kill. As she got the sword Link pulled the knife out of Zelda. Nami attacked Link but he stabbed her through his rage and anger. Nami's eyes widened as Ganon yelled for his daughter like Link did for Zelda.

Ganon held Nami in his arms when she closed her eyes and died. Link came up behind him with the knife. Glaring down at Ganon he said, "Here… let me put you out of your misery." He came down with the blade and struck Ganon. The evil king cried out in pain before he slowly died along with Nami.

Kayla ran up to her mother crying. Link came back over to his wife and child. Dropping the knife on the ground he held Zelda's hand and Kayla held her father's arm. "What's going to happen to Mommy, Daddy?" the little one sobbed.

Link looked Zelda's side. "Nothing." He said. "She'll be all right." Slowly he picked up Zelda and Kayla grabbed Olive. Zelda cried out which almost made Link put her back down, but he knew that they had to get back the castle. "Come on, Kayla. Let's go home. Zelda you'll be fine… I promise." Link knew that Zelda's will to live was strong when she weakly smiled and nodded. Kayla held on to worn out half tunic and the family left for home.

Link held his little girl in his arms. Kayla fell asleep after she settled down and stopped crying. Link had bandages on his back that covered his chest and stomach too. They were both dressed normally now. Link still didn't have a shirt because he never got a top after he had the bandages put on. At had been hours since Zelda was taken to the emergency room and each minute made Link more worried.

Link looked down at his child sleeping. She had tear tracks down her sweet face and Link wondered if he should put her to bed. Deciding not to, he sat there on that wooden chair worried about Zelda.

Haft an hour past when a doctor finally came out to find Link. Link got up to his feet still holding Kayla. The doctor walked up to him and spoke. "Princess Zelda is fine, my prince."

Link let out the breath he was holding. "So what is she doing now?" he asked.

The doctor smiled and said, "Resting. You can see her if you want."

Link nodded and reasoned, "'Kay I'll just put Kayla to bed and I'll come down."

Link walked into a small room that Zelda was in. Sitting down and a chair beside the bed he saw Zelda's blue eyes looking up at him. "Hey, honey." Link whispered.

"Hey." Zelda whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How's your back?"

"Better… but are you sure you're alright?"

Zelda nodded. "Where's Kayla?" she asked.

Link smiled. "Asleep in her room. Don't worry she's fine."

"Good…" and with that Zelda went to sleep and Link stayed to hold her hand until he was sure that she was soundly asleep.

The next morning the small family was outside playing catch. They were in a triangle throwing a tennis ball around. Zelda then broke the triangle and said. "Okay, I'm out, I'm done."

Link looked over at her worried about her. "You okay?" he asked.

Zelda nodded and said. "Yeah, I just need to sit down for a bit."

Link relaxed a bit then he felt a tug on his jeans. "Daddy!" Kayla said.

Looking down he said, "Yes, Kayla?"

"Can you give me a piggy-back ride?" she asked jumping up and down.

Link thought for the moment then said, "Yes, of course I can."

Zelda then called out, "Link what about your back!"

Link looked over as Kayla got on his back. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He called back. Looking at Kayla he whispered, "Just fine…" Yelling back Zelda he said, "So you're sure your okay?"

"Yes!" Zelda answered. "I'll be just fine." Link nodded and ran off with his daughter on his back. Zelda watched and listened to the laughter of her child. Whispering to herself she said, "Just fine…"

_**THE END**_


End file.
